


True love

by bulle_blackhole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gen, No romantic relationship, Other, Sans' POV, he's thinking about stuff, i just put ut tags to get people to see it, i reitare, it says in some part they aren't dating but it's like- not romantic dating or smth i had meant, it's just mainly sans thinking about his mushy feelings for his best friend tbh, it's only underfell, it's whatever you want it to be, just not romantic, mainly a world building one shot but it's nice, no implied gender, no romantic relationship involved, or at least not dating, reader has no gender, so if you wanna see it as just friends; queerplatonic; fwb; etc etc just go for it, there's nothing implied about what kind of relationship you have, you and him are soulmates, you're sans' best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulle_blackhole/pseuds/bulle_blackhole
Summary: He was unsure. It seemed surreal, bizarre; it seemed like reality transformed itself into a dream without a transition, but a non-existent transition that was so dull you didn’t even notice it. He was… confused. Confused seemed to fit more what he felt at the moment. His eyelights turned to your face, as you slept the afternoon away. You had said once that he was your best friend and that you loved him much more than you could even comprehend yourself. He started thinking about he felt, and how he came to this point.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ! i wrote that one. last year i think ? i dunno if it's been a year yet, but probably not far from being one. i never posted it tho, but hey !! there it is now ! <:) i just edited and proof read it again before posting, so hopefully there shouldn't be any grammar mistake or mispelling. don't hesitate to comment if you see one tho <3

He was unsure. It seemed surreal, bizarre; it seemed like reality transformed itself into a dream without a transition, but a non-existent transition that was so dull you didn’t even notice it. He was… confused. Confused seemed to fit more what he felt at the moment. 

Looking back on the several months that had passed, it was hard to get a grip of when this Schrödinger’s transition happened. Maybe it was recent. Maybe it was much longer than he thought. Maybe it had no precise date. “ah, that’s fine,” he quietly muttered to no one but himself, “i don’t need to know when my soul decided to shine for you.” His eyelights turned to your face, as you slept the afternoon away. Sans noticed the way you seemed to try and get closer to the sound of his voice, even though your head couldn’t get any closer to his chest. It’s like you were trying to fuse. He was confused as to why you were here. Why you were snuggling up against his side, why you looked so calm and happy about it. Why everytime a sound came from his mouth, it was like it was the most beautiful song to you, even when you weren’t even awake and conscious.

He couldn’t even begin to comprehend why anyone would feel this way about him. He wasn’t about to throw this away, oh god no. Anything but that.  
Everything but that.  
No, he just wanted to understand, maybe. You had said once that he was your best friend and that you loved him much more than you could even comprehend yourself. That made him... happy. yeah, happy was the right word, he decided as he nodded once, as though to make it more real for himself. He was happy with you in his life, with you in his brother’s life, with you having a part in life. Maybe it was a bit silly. Too sensitive. God, blegh, emotions were something he would refuse to talk about most of the time, claiming that it was gross, please forget about it god dammit. 

But in those moments where he let himself free, let himself smile or frown, let himself just think and express his body language without any barrier, well. In those moments it was probably easier to admit that he was softer than he liked to show. It was easier to accept nowadays anyway. With the sun warming his bones, the air giving this sweet smell to his coat -coat you had shamelessly stolen from him at the moment-, the stars brightening his eyelights, it was easier to accept himself. He had noticed most monsters were doing the same thing. Loosening up, shoulders less tense, smile more honest and backs turned toward "everyday’s dangers" more often. That was a nice change. A very nice one. One any monster could actually talk about honestly without too much restraints. Seeing everyone free, body and mind, that was making him happy. 

And then he had met you, and it only got better. He couldn’t decide on a way to describe your arrival in his life. A nice breeze ? A slamming leaf on his face ? Maybe a dog spotted on the other street who decided he was a friendtm and to go say hi to ? Yeah, it all depended on the view you decided to take on it. In any case, you were here. He had a new friend. A friend. Him. He had a friend. That felt so surreal to say but there it was. He felt incredibly happy whenever he saw you. The burden on his shoulders and soul would be easier to lift every time he managed to make you laugh, or you him. His brother was right after all. About what he’d told him not long after they got on the surface.

“YOU’RE NOT BROKEN AND UNLOVABLE. YOU’RE A PERSON. A PERSON ISN’T BROKEN. YOU JUST NEED TO SIT YOUR METAPHORICAL NON-EXISTENT ASS DOWN AND LET THE METAPHORICAL FLOWERS, THE METAPHOR OF YOUR EXISTENCE AND YOUR SOUL OR WHATEVER YOU WANT IT TO BE, GROW BACK PROPERLY. DO WHAT YOU CAN TO MAKE SURE THEY DON’T GROW IN A WAY THAT’LL MAKE YOU UNABLE TO MOVE, BUT DON’T RESTRICT THEM TO ONLY A SMALL AREA. LET THEM BREATH. BUT DON’T SIT YOUR REAL NON-EXISTENT ASS DOWN ! DON’T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE WORK YOU FUCKER !” 

ah, good times. 

He wasn’t about to tell his brother he was right- but he wasn’t about to just not thank him either. Sans was planning on talking with you to try and think of a cool meaningful gift to give his brother. Maybe find a horribly not funny pun to ruin the probable emotional moment and enrage his brother, which would result in him getting a noogie- or a hug, depending on how touched his brother would actually be. That seemed like a nice plan to him. Yeah he’d definitely talk about it with you once you were awake and capable of processing things.  
Along with that, he wanted to have a talk with his brother about you as well. The bonehead was sure as hell not ready to say ‘i love you’ back yet, even if he really was dying of a need he didn’t think he had. Saying the three words to his best friend, that was something he really needed in his life. You were giving him all the time in the world, and he was extremely thankful.

If there was only one thing he was getting a little sick of, it was the humans assuming you and him were together, or dating, or romantically crushing for one another. That, as a monster, was something he had a hard time with. In the underground, you didn’t have a lot of loved ones, or a lot of people close to you. But someone you trusted, for monsters ? Who the fuck cares how they were related to you, what mattered was the fact you trusted them. That’s how it worked. The type of relationship you have with someone, the names you gave it, it didn’t matter. Assuming what type of relationship people had together based only on clueless facts was a huge faux-pas. Nothing wrong in accidently getting it wrong, it happened. Not like it mattered in the end. But assuming this just because ? Yeah, no. Monsters, even if slightly fucked up because of the society’s state in the underground, valued protecting the ones you trusted, showing you cared for them (mostly in private settings) in any way you were comfortable with (physical affection, words, gifts, anything really). So him cuddling his best friend, holding their hand in public, having an arm around them or give them skelekisses and nuzzles on the cheek (the last one was in the comfort of home but the point still stands) was culturally normal for him as a monster.  
He could tell it made you uncomfortable at times. Humans really had this horrible habit of making people second-guess themselves, or what they felt a lot. It was something monsters immediately started fighting for amongst humans that were targeted. The LGBTQ+ movement and other more minor groups in the same sector for example had a huge rise thanks to monsters. It was nice to see people working together, even if it saddened him to see why. 

He looked at you again, slightly tightening his grip around you. His boney hand moved to fall on your head, his thumb gently rubbing circles. A soft sigh escaped your lips. Sans smiled. He was glad monster and humans were befriending and helping each other. He was more than glad. Having a best friend to hug and cherish was something he had craved long enough, and he felt incredibly lucky in his life. 

“i love you, more than you can imagine.” Only a soft snore answered him. 

Yeah, he was happy. He couldn’t say it back yet but nothing stopped him from secretly murmuring sweet words to you when you couldn’t hear him. Sans really truly loved his best friend, and imagining a future where he’d get to call you his soulmate in front of you and others made his soul glow warmly in his chest. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! i hope you liked it and that it didn't sound insensitive in a way- i wrote it back then because,, i have so many mixed feelings when it comes to relationships in general. as much as i wanna have romantic ones, non-romantic ones are just as important and meaningful, and i haven't seen anything written just for that. i also had someone talk about a fic where sans was talking about he felt and what he wanted to have with reader (hand-holding, cuddles, kissing, spending a lot of time together, etc etc), which reader had replied with something like "but sans...that's just called dating", implying that all that was strictly just for romantic relationship, which probably wasn't the intention but that's how it came across. which,,, made me feel really really bad. so i said fuck that and wrote something myself :eyeshake: i've actually seen that happen in a lot of fics, with papyrus or us sans a lot too, so. *shakes fist in displeasure*


End file.
